The Good Dragon
by AvidReader016
Summary: What if there is another member in the company? What would happen now? Would she be accepted by the company or not considering her heritage? -Hint of romance in the future- So this is my first fanfiction, please read it and be kind. Critical reviews are accepted but no flames. I want to improve my writing skill through this.
1. The Good Dragon Prologue

**Prologue**

Hello everybody! So after all this years, I've decided that I'll try to publish a fanfiction. And this is my first fanfiction I've ever published, so be kind to me and critical reviews are welcome, but please no flames or the like.

 **Diclaimer : I did not own The Hobbit and its characters, just my OC(s).**

* * *

Once upon a time, far away to the north, in Misty Mountains, stood a kingdom. A kingdom that holds the biggest species in Middle Earth.

A kingdom that are humongous, have a set of wings, they could fly and also breath.. Fire.

DRAGONS

* * *

A woman with the darkest hair, darker than night, darker than the blackest black, stood with an elegant white dress with a very low cut on the back.

Her face showed the peacefulness of the nature around her with black scales around her face, her lower arms and lower legs.

But her peacefulness was broken with a crunch of twigs to the left. Her sharp cat-like amber eyes snap to the left only to show a familiar blue wizard, with his kind eyes and wooden wand.

"Mithrandir.. Had I not smelled and heard you from afar, kill you I would have." The woman said as her eyes return to watch the scenery in front of her.

"But you had not, Wyren." Gandalf said as he move to stand beside the woman, now named Wyren.

"What is it that you have called me, Mithrandir." Wyren asked, and then suddenly two winged beast shoot from the ground and 'fight' with each other, "*groan* Make it quick, I have insolent brats to take care of."

"*chuckled* Hamilli and Ferome I assumed." Gandalf chuckled. "Mithrandir.." Wyren groaned.

"You know what I am talking about Wyren." Gandalf said, return to being serious.  
That information manage to capture her full attention, her sharp eyes snap back to Gandalf and narrowed, and asked "Is it time?"  
"Yes, indeed." Gandalf answered.

Silence covered the surrounding land, before it was broken by Wyren, "What do you need me to do, Mithrandir?" she asked.

"In the next new moon, I will take thirteen dwarfs and a hobbit as a burglar to reclaim Erebor. The dragon has stayed there long enough. I am hoping that you come to the hobbit house next moon to come and get together with the companion."

Wyren chuckled and said "The dwarfs wouldn't take kindly to my presense, Mithrandir, and what is this.. Hobbit you are talking about?"

"You will see when you come, Wyren, and I highly suggest that you come in this form as to not scare the hobbits." Gandalf said.

"I will come Mithrandir, and I will help you on your quest." Wyren said. "Good then." Gandalf said as he pulls out his smoking pipe.

"I will never understand why you like that kind of thing friend." Wyren said while scruching her nose. "I will tell Gyariun and join you on the next new moon." Wyren said as she walk to the edge.

"Then, in the next moon at Hobbiton I shall see you again, _Harar_." Gandalf said while watching the woman.  
The woman look at him and smiled, "I will see you later, Mithrandir." And jump of the cliff. But then a black shadow quickly shot up from where Wyren fall.

The black shadow is infact a black dragon, the blackest of the black, the color is not evil black but beautiful black, with its body slim and thin, indicates that it is a female.

And as the black dragon shot up to the 'fighting' dragons, Gandalf keep watching as the black dragon slammed her body to both dragons.

They talked for a bit and then went down to the ground.

And that is the last time, Gandalf will see Wyren until she come to Hobbiton, where a certain hobbit is smoking peacefully without any care in the world, unaware of the great adventure he is going to participate.

* * *

Thanks for reading and review^^

 **Translation :**

Harar : Friend


	2. The Good Dragon Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hello again!

Thank you for those who have read and have favorited this fanfic. So, this is the first chapter, I hope you all like it and please do review, critical review is accepted but no flame please.

Oh yeah by the way there are words/sentences that is made by me, it's Dragonian. There will be translations on the bottom, don't worry =D

Thank you again.^^

 **Diclaimer : I did not own The Hobbit and its characters, just my OC(s).**

* * *

When Wyren returned from dropping the two scoundrel back to their mother, respectively, she quickly set off to Gyariun.

As she flew through the air with her wings stretched out on either side of her, her eyes closed with comfort feeling the freedom in flying and the wind caressing her body.

When she arrived at Gyariun's abode, which is inside of a mountain, elegant in design and there are many diamonds, sapphires, rubies, and many other jeweleries that was delicately placed on the walls and floors, she stepped into the landing zone, and beginning to walk inside the house.

In the middle of the room, is a majestic dragon, bigger than Wyren and its color is the opposite of her. Its color is pure white, whiter than snow, whiter than any white you could imagine.

"Wyren." The white dragon, Gyariun, greet.

" _Avod_." Wyren greeted back.

"What is it Wyren?" Gyariun asked.

"Nothing." Wyren said, as she get closer to Gyariun, she continued by asking "Have you eaten your lunch, _Avod_?"

"There is something in you mind and yet, you are just talking about my lunch." Gyariun said as he caress his niece head with his, "Speak, Wyren. Is it about the wizard?"

"Nothing could pass you, _Avod._ " Wyren said while chuckling, she continued by saying "Yes it is about Mithrandir."

"What did he tell you ?" Gyariun asked.

"In the next new moon, he is going to go on a quest with 13 dwarfs and a hobbit to reclaim Erebor. He asked of me to join him on his quest." Wyren answered.

"And did you accept ?" he asked her.

"I accept, _Avod_ , you know who lies on the Lonely Mountain." Wyren said, Gyariun sighed as he walked away from Wyren to look outside his abode towards the location of Erebor and said "Yes, I know who lies on that mountain, I have known for 60 years, Wyren, you know I do."

"Then would you let me go, _Avod._ " Wyren said.

Silence enter the space as Gyariun contemplates, whether to let his one and only niece and heir to the throne go on in this quest.

Gyariun turn his scaly head away from the scenery and to Wyren, and walk up to her and caress her head again with his head, "Is this what you desired, Wyren?" Gyariun asked after he had done caressing her head and now look deep into her amber eyes with his deep blue cat-like eyes.

"Yes, _Avod_. This is what I desired." Wyren answered with a clear conviction on her voice.

Gyariun smiled and then sigh "Well then, dear, I could not hold you if this is what you desired. You have my permission, Wyren." Gyariun said.

" _Un'talim, Avod._ " Wyren said beaming.

"Come along now.. You have many things to take care of and I want to spend most of the moons with you before you have to go, Wyren." Gyariun said as he urge his niece to prepare herself.

Wyren grinned and laugh a little bit, "Okay, _Avod._ I will see you later." She said and went to prepare herself on the adventure she is going to be a part of.

Ten moons later, just one moon away from the next new moon. Wyren was standing in her human-form, her hair was let down with a small piece of silver circlet with sapphire in the middle of the circlet surrounding her head.

Now, instead of the elegant white dress, she now wear her combat outfit, which consist of dark brown vest that hugged her body like a second skin brought together with strings in front of her body and its length reach her knees, underneath it is a long-sleeved white collared tunic and brown finger-less gloves on both hands. She also wear a black pants with throwing knifes strapped on the right side, over it is a black combat boots that reach just below her knees. Two twin sword named Adamarus were proudly strapped to a brown belt surrounding her hip. And beside her is a moderate size bag that is suitable for the adventure.

Gyariun, now in human form, looked like a forty year old human with white hair, and white scales surrounding his head, and in both lower arms and legs, and his deep blue eyes is the same as his dragon-form and he have a crown made of ruby sat on top his head.

"Farewell, Wyren. Return home safely." Gyariun said as he kissed Wyren's forehead just below her circlet.

"I will, _Avod._ Take care of yourself and farewell." Wyren said as she picks up her bag and step back towards the edge of the platform.

She smiled to Gyariun and jump off the platform, and then transform to her dragon form, her outfit and bag seem to disappear from their respective place as she began to take form and fly off into the air, leaving her uncle watching with proud and helplessness.

* * *

Gandalf was smoking with his pipe, enjoying the scenery around him, when a large gush of winds started to blow around him, result in his pointy hat almost flew off had he not hold it with his hand.

When the gush of winds stopped, he looked up and grinned. "Ah! I see you have come!" He exclaimed, "Though it would be better if you had come without the winds, Wyren!"

Wyren in her human form, grinned, "You know I like to make a grand entrance, Mithrandir!" she exclaimed as she gets closer to the wizard, and shake his hand, and continued by saying " _Tarath'lle u'nnin, harar._ "

And Gandalf respon with " _Y'an tarath'lle u'nnin, harar._ "

* * *

Thank you for reading

Review please ^^

 **Translation :**

Avod : Uncle

Un'talim : Thank you

Tarath'lle u'nnin : It's good to be here

Y'an tarath'lle u'nnin : It's good to have you here

Harar : Friend


	3. The Good Dragon Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hello again everybody! I'm sorry for the slow update, but my cousins come to town, and it had been a wonderful week! I got to meet my cousins and have some family time together.

And also Hapy New Year everybody! Today is the day, well.. actually it's yesterday.. meh.. that you open a new blank page in your life! Fill them with happy and good memories and leave all of the bad things that happened in 2015 behind and remember the good things that happened in 2015 in your heart and mind!

Anyway thank you for Dare queen and a guest for reviewing my story, it's pretty much appreciated, and I also want to thank you for other people who have read, followed and favorited this fanfic.

Critical review is accepted and no flame please. So I'm not going to make y'all waiting, this is the second chapter! Enjoy! ^^

 **Diclaimer : I did not own The Hobbit and its characters, just my OC(s).**

* * *

After the pleasant greetings, both Gandalf and Wyren stood near the fire as the sky began to get dark and the winds started to get cold.

"What are you doing here, Mithrandir? I thought I heard you to meet you at the Hobbit's house. And yet I saw you here, so I land." Wyren asked the wizard.

"Well, I am just waiting for the dwarfs to come." Gandalf answered, and then he suddenly stood up and continued by saying "And also, it would be best if you be on your way dear! The dwarfs are nearly here." While grimacing a little bit.

Wyren was skeptic but nonetheless stood up, and went to hug Gandalf, "Well I shall see you at the Hobbit's house then, Mithrandir?" she asked.

"Yes, you shall." Gandalf said, while smiling, "Hobbiton is just straight ahead, I suggest that you walk." He continued.

"Of course, Mithrandir, you need not to remind me again." Wyren said while picking up her bag and began to walk to the forest line.

"See the sign!" Gandalf shouted, Wyren look back at him and smiled "Will do!"

After a while, Wyren came upon a farm filled with many crops and from inside the farm comes out a small creature, who is only abut her waist and had dark brown curly hair, wearing a hat made from wheat, funny ears, and the creature is not wearing any shoes, which shows hairy feet, and his hand holds pitchfork.

Wyren was observing the little creature, when his eyes came upon her, and Wyren could see that his eyes is blue just like the ocean.

But something that's unexpected happened, the little creature immediately make a shocked gasp and then pointed the pitchfork at her, and with a scared voice the small creature talked.

"Wh-who are y-you!?" He shouted.

Wyren just look at the hobbit with fascination, and grinning happily. And then she bowed deeply, not caring that the pitchfork is dangerously close to her face, to show her respect.

She upright her body and went to open her mouth, "Good evening, good sir. I apologize for asking, but are you a hobbit?" she asked politely.

The hobbit, shocked at the politeness of the stranger, lower his pitchfork. "Uh-uhh.. Yes.. Yes, I am. Never see a hobbit before?" He asked.

Wyren grinned and said "To tell you the truth, no actually! I have never see a hobbit in the long years that I have lived! "

"Well, I am not surprised as there are not many big folks like you come to The Shire, only those rangers, Gandalf, the wizard and occasionally elves." The little hobbit said.

"Well, if you do not mind to point me the way to Hobbiton?" Wyren smiled, and it awed the hobbit because of how beautiful her smile is.

"Absolutely! Just straight that way and you will be at Hobbiton in no time!" The hobbit said excitedly, able to help the beautiful woman.

Wyren thanked him and went on her way, pass through the farm and back into the woods.

When she reach Hobbiton, it is already dark. She was amazed on how peaceful and how this place looked as if it has not been touched by any evilness of the world.

She walk through the road while looking at the doors of the hobbit homes, looking for the sign that Gandalf is talking about.

It is not until she reach the highest and by the looks of it the biggest hobbit home, did she saw the sign, which glows blue on the green-painted door.

She smiled to herself and went to knocked on the door.

Inside Bag End, a hobbit, who have a curly brown hair, was getting ready to make his dinner. He was just putting a salmon in the frying pan when he heard it. Bells of his house rang. With confusion, he fastened his robe and went to answer the door.

"Who could that be in this hour?" the little hobbit grumbled and opened the door, and imagine how shock he was when he saw that his guest is a women, who have a the darkest black hair, darker than any black he had ever see and there are a delicate circlet on her hair, and she clad in hunting outfit with two identical sword strapped on her belt, and a bag beside her. Her weird, yet fascinating cat-like amber eyes, pierced him with the feeling of something old and wise, yet childlike, but it also showed him of the heavy burdens in her shoulders.

The women smiled and opened her mouth to speak "Good evening, little hobbit. My name is Wyren. It is an honor to finally meet you." She said and then bow deeply.

"Uh.. I am Bilbo Baggins.. I did not expect any guest this evening.." Bilbo said, confused.

Wyren just smiled more brightly and chuckled "May I come in?" she asked, "And I suggest that you return to your cooking."

"Oh yes!" Bilbo perked up in reminder and quickly went to attend his salmon, leaving the door open wide.

Wyren just chuckled to herself and went inside while closing the door. Because she is tall she have to bow her body to get through.

Wyren look around her in amazement, fascinated at how peaceful and homey this place feels like, before she went to find the little Bilbo, who was cooking his dinner while humming.

Bilbo doesn't seem to notice that Wyren is now sitting on his dining table, so when he turned around he was so shocked that he almost dropped his salmon. "Oh! Please! Do not sneak up on me!" Bilbo half-yelled, half-whispered.

Wyren put her hands up and said "Okay, Bilbo Baggins.", and then put her hands down back on the table. "May I take a bite? It smells delicious." She asked.

Bilbo just look at his just salmon and the twinkling eyes of Wyren, before he grumbles and give the fish to the women. "You can have mine." Bilbo said and put the fish in front of Wyren, and when she gives him skeptical looks, he said "I could make another one."

Wyren nod in satisfaction and began to eat the salmon, "Bless _Reüi_! It is the most delicious food that I have ever tasted in my life! I should have come to The Shire often, had I know that Hobbits could cook this level of culinary!" Wyren exclaimed and started to devour the food unladylike, and in less than a minute the fish had come to Wyren's stomach, leaving only the bones and a gaping hobbit who looked in between awe and disgust.

Wyren only grinned at this and trust the plate back to him, while saying "You better start cooking Bilbo! The others shall arrive pretty soon."

And the moment Wyren finished talking, the bell of his home rang. Bilbo just looked at Wyren suspiciously and cautiously walked to the front door and open it, only to find a dwarf standing in front of his door.

The dwarf turns around from watching the surrounding to Bilbo and bow to him "Dwalin. At your service." Greeted the dwarf.

* * *

Okay finished!

I'm sorry again for the long wait everyone, and I hope it's not boring, because of the many talking between characters.

 _Reüi -_ is the name of the first dragon who defected from the dark with his mate and comes to the light, thus making him to be the forefather of the good dragons.

Anyway! Review please!

Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
